Stitch's Growing Feelings for Angel
by Izzy1752
Summary: A few weeks after the fight with Hamsterviel and the Leroy's, Stitch's feelings for Angel start to increase. Does Angel feel the same way? A StitchxAngel fanfic! This is my first fanfic. :)
1. Chapter 1

**Stitch's Growing Feelings for Angel**

This is my first Fanfic so I'm getting the learning curve for this. :) Also I'm sorry for all of the POV switches. I'm going to try not to do that in future chapters. Other than that, hope you enjoy this fanfic.

**Stitch's POV**

It was a few weeks after Hamsterviel tired to take over the Galactic Federation. Ever since me and Angel fought side by side, I've felt closer to her. I want to spend more time with her. Lilo and Stitch were sitting on the couch watching TV. "Lilo, can I go over to see Angel?" Stitch asked. "Sure. You don't need to ask me to do something like that." she said as she smiled. "Okietaka. Thanks Lilo." I got off the couch, and off to see Angel.

Meanwhile With Angel (**Angel POV**)

I was just cleaning up the house, doing the dishes etc. Ever since the fight with the Leroy's, my feelings for Stitch have increased so much. _I wish we would spend more together _I thought. _I just want to be around him more, be in his arms…._ Just as I was thinking that thought I heard a knock on the door…

**Stitch POV**

As her house came into sight, I ran up to the door. I knocked and heard a response from inside. "Who is it?" Angel said. "Its me boojiboo." A few seconds later and the door opened. "Hi boojiboo!" I went up and hugged her, then kissed her, passionately. I could feel that Angel was a little shocked by it, but soon relaxed and melted into the kiss.

After I broke the kiss, Angel asked "Gaba that for?" "I just love so much Angel. Just recently I've wanted to be around you more." I said slightly blushing.

**Angel POV**

_Did he just say that? He wants to be around me more? _Angel thought. Since they weren't really close like they should be, this came as a bit of surprise. Truth be told, Angel was having this same feeling inside her recently. "Boojiboo do you want to sit down?" "Sure boojiboo!" he replied. As I was heading over to the couch, I tripped on the rug, "Woah!" I fell right on my back. _Oww._ Then, Stitch walked in and wasn't even looking where he was going, tripped over the rug as well, leaving him on top of me. _Great! _We sat or lay to be more precise, in this position for what seemed like hours which were only minutes.

**Stitch's POV**

As we were walking toward the couch, I stopped to look outside the window. _Such a beautiful view she has. _As the sun set, if made a breathtaking combination of orange and red, as it reflected off the sea and into the clouds. When I was heading back to the couch, I was still looking outside the windows as I walked, so I had no idea if I was going to run into something, and of course I tripped over the rug, and of course I fell right on top of her. At least it was a soft landing… _You have got to be kidding me!... Then again, this is what I want. To be close to her, to kiss her, to love her. _Under me I feel Angel tense up like a stiff board. _Great. She's nervous. I really want to make the most of this… awkward position... but, I don't want to make Angel uncomfortable. Ugh! Why is life so hard?! _As I sat there for what seemed like hours, in reality, were only minutes. After minutes of hard debate, I finally got up, not wanting to make Angel uncomfortable.

**Angel's POV**

_I want to love Stitch and so much more, but I don't think I could do it, at least not yet._ As I lay there thinking just as he was, Stitch got up. _Guess he didn't want to make the most of it either. _I felt saddened as I thought of that, but I got up anyway. "S s so do you want to try and sit down again?" I stuttered. "Ih!" Stitch exclaimed as he shook his up and down.

Hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be up soon! :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Here is chapter 2! Hope you enjoy!**

**Third Person POV**

So the two got up after a very awkward situation. They sat on the couch, turned on the TV, and pretty much sat on opposite sides of the couch. After what happened, they both felt very nervous, and tense. After about 30 minutes of watching TV, Angel asked Stitch "Boojiboo, would you like something to drink?" "Sure boojiboo." Stitch expressed with a smile. Angel got up and went to the kitchen to get Stitch a drink. _Why do I feel so nervous around him. Is it because of what happened. Yea… that's probably what it is. _Angel thought. As I was getting Stitch's drink, I glanced at the clock. It read 7:30. _7:30! Oh my gosh I have to get dinner! And so does Stitch! Oh Lilo is probably going to kill him for being over so late or at least past dinner time. _"Stitch. It's 7:30! Come on I've got to get something for dinner and so do you. Lilo is probably going through the roof since you didn't let her know that you were going to be over here so late." Angel exclaimed. "7:30! Got to go! See ya Boojiboo!" Stitch gave her a quick kiss but just as he was going out the door, he thought of something. "Boojiboo, how would you like to come over and have dinner and sleep over at our house?" "What?! Boojiboo do you even know if Lilo is making extra food? And on top of that, where will meega sleep?" _She does have a point. Who knows how much food there will be and where will she sleep? There's the couch, no that's too uncomfortable. Hmm. Unless... "_I don't know about the food part, but you could always sleep... um.. with... me." Stitch said as he blushed. _He did not just ask me to... sleep with him?! Well... it would be kinda nice to spend some more time with him, considering we really didn't cuddle earlier after the whole incident. _After a few minutes of hard debate, Angel sighed. "Okietaka. Let's go over to Lilo's, but meega need to take a shower first."

**Stitch's POV**

_I can't believe I asked her if she.. wants to sleep with me. I don't mean it as is sounds but there is no other comfortable place for her to sleep. She's probably thinking that is a horrible idea! Why did I have to suggest that?!_ Just then, Angel ripped me from my thoughts when she gave in and said "Okietaka. Let's go over to Lilo's, but meega need to take a shower first." _Did she just… say yes?! _"Okiataka! Youga go take a shower and meega will call Lilo and let her know that we're coming." Stitch exclaimed. After finding the phone, I dialed Lilo's number. "Hello" a voice said. " "Aloha Nani!" "Stitch where have you been? I've got dinner here waiting for you to return!" "I'm sorry Nani. Listen is it okay if Angel comes over and spends the night?" I faintly heard Naini sigh as she said "Okay. Why not." "Okietaka! Thank you Nani! Angel just has to take a quick shower, then we will be right over!" "Okay. See you in what, about 30 min?" "Yea. That sounds good. Okietaka. Bye Nami" "Bye, Stitch." _Well at least that went good. Now all there is is Lilo._ Just then a heard a loud thud from the bathroom upstairs. _I wonder if that was Angel? Maybe I should go check on her, and tell her what Nani said. _

**Third Person POV**

As Angel was getting out of the shower, she knocked over all of the shampoo, soap, and the dishes the soap was sitting in. (Everything was on one removable shelf) _Oh come on! Not only did I knock over everything, but I broke the dishes the soap was sitting in too! Ugh. _Angel expressed inwardly. She then wrapped herself into a towel, stepped into the shower, and started picking up everything. Just as she started to clean up, Stitch knocked on the door. "Boojiboo. Are you okay?" "I'm fine. Just knocked a few things over." "Okietaka." Just as Stitch said that, Angel wasn't watching where she was going and slipped on the soap. She fell flat on her back. "Owwww!" Just as Stitch was heading down the stairs he heard another thud, and then followed by Angel yelling "Owwww!" _She must have fallen. Meega have to check if she is okay._ Stitch thought as he came to that conclusion, and walked back up the stairs. Meanwhile, after Angel recovered from the fall, which was about 4 seconds, she got back up. As she rubbed her head, she continued to pick the things back. Just then, Stitch opened the door and asked with concern, "Angel are youga… okietaka…" Just as Stitch was asking her that, he completely forgot that she just took a shower and found her just wrapped in a towel. _Peachy. Just peachy._ Angel sarcastically thought. As for Stitch, he was just staring at her. Angel noticed that he was ever so slightly eyeing her. _Wow... she is hot in a towel... wait what am I saying?! _Stitch's rational side took over and he exclaimed with a sorrow but still lustful look in his eye "Angel meega soka. Meega wait for you downstairs." _I never knew she was so hot, but I didn't mean to barge in on her like that. I thought she fell! But still…" _Stitch thought. After Stitch left, Angel was still staring at the spot he was just standing in. _I can't believe he walked in on me! He did ask if I was okay though, so he probably thought I fell, which I did. I can't really blame him with all the noise that was going on._ Angel then came back to reality and hurriedly clean up the mess, and got ready to go over to Lilo's. After about 15 minutes, she was ready. Angel came walking down stairs and found Stitch,with his head down, sitting on the couch waiting for her. As soon as Stitch saw her, he jumped up and exclaimed, "Angel, meega very soka. Meega thought you fell. "  
It's okietaka boojiboo" Angel said nervously. "Let's head over to Lilo's." "Ih" Stitch exclaimed as they went out the front door, not looking into each other's eyes.

Well there you have it! Next chapter should be up today or tomorrow. Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

Third Person POV

The two walked over to Lilo's house not saying a word to each other. After what happened, neither one of them new what say. Finally Stitch broke the awkward silence and asked "Are youga hungry?" "Ih. Youga?" "Meega starving! Meega naga have that much for lunch." After those few words were said, the silence returned. Luckily they were almost at their destination. As the two entered, Lilo stood off to the right, with her arms crossed. "Stitch, you should have let me know you were going to be over at Angel's for this long." she exclaimed as she lowered her arms to her sides. "Meega soka Lilo. Meega didn't know was going to be over for so long." Stitch sorrowfully said as he looked down. "It's fine Stitch. Come on. Dinner is ready." After they got their food and sat down, Lilo asked Stitch "So what did you do over at Angel's for so long?" As soon as Lilo said that, Stitch and Angel immediately blushed. Lilo had a confused look on her face and so did everybody else. "Weega didn't do much. Just sat and watched TV." Stitch nervously said as he tried to hide his blush by looking down at his plate. "Then what took you so long?" "Well Angel had to take a shower..." This time it was Angel who blushed. Jumba chimed in and asked with slight curiosity "626 and 624, you were not doing it... were you?" Everyone knew what Jumba meant, even Lilo. "No we did not!" they both practically shouted at the same time, blushing furiously. "Then why are you blushing so much?" "You could say that we just had some awkward situations, okay! Now leave it at that!" Stitch practically shouted that last part. After dinner, everyone watched a movie. Stitch of course, sat next to Angel. The both got over what happened earlier, sort to say, and finally "cuddled" together. If she's cuddling with meega, then she must not feel very nervous. Hmmm… Stitch then leaned in and gently nibbled at Angels left ear. Then started going down her neck. Angel at first was a little taken back by these actions, but then started to love it. "Stitch. Stop, that tickles." Angel said very with giggles in between her words. "I will if… we can continue this upstairs." "Upstairs? What about Lilo?" "Nagga worry. She still has homework she needs to do before going to bed." Well… I guess we could. "Alright." As soon as those words left Angel's mouth, Stitch smiled. "Shoosh you too. I'm trying to watch movie." Jumba intervened. Both immediately stopped whispering. After the movie, Angel headed up stairs, and Stitch said goodnight to Lilo. "Goodnight Lilo. See you upstairs." "Okay. Stitch. Just got to finish this up and then I'll be up." Stitch then headed up to their room. After Stitch got off the elevator, he tried to avoid tripping on everything. Stitch and Lilo were practicing for a play, and they had all their things for it all over the floor. Stitch almost successfully made it over to the bed, but tripped on one thing he didn't see. The bed itself sits low to the ground, so naturally he fell on the bed. But what he landed on wasn't the mattress, it was Angel! "Owww." Well this time I can take advantage of this position now. "At least we started out in the right position." Stitch said seductively. Stitch then dived in on Angel's lips before she could say anything else. As soon as his lips landed on hers, she kissed back. Their lips dancing with one another, fighting for dominance. After a few minutes of making out, they both pulled back, gasping for air. "Angel I love you so much. I want to be with you forever." Oh Stitch. I really do love him, and he loves me. This is definitely my lifelong love. After thinking for a few seconds, Angel replied "I do to Stitch. I just realized that! I love you so much as well, and I want to be with you till the day I die." Angel than caught Stitch off guard by pulling him into another passionate kiss. There was a fire burning inside both of them, that neither one decided to let it go out. In the middle of that kiss, Stitch heard Lilo coming up the elevator, and broke the kiss with Angel, leaving her confused and sad. "Stitch gaba-" "Shh. Lilo isa coming." As soon Stitch said that, out came Lilo from the elevator. "Hey Stitch and… Angel? Stitch what is Angel doing in your bed? "Well, meega asked Nani if it was okay for boojiboo to sleep over tonight, and she said yes." "Okay, but that still doesn't explain why she's in your bed? "Well there was no other place for her to sleep, so I asked if she uh well… wanted to sleep with um… me. It isn't as it sounds!" "Well, I guess that's okay. Just don't be very loud okay." Lilo grinned as she said that. "Lilo, weega naga going to be doing anything like that. Weega going to sleep!" "Whatever you say Stitch…" Why does everyone think we did it, or going to do it? Were not even married, not that that would really stop us but…" As I was thinking about what Lilo said, Angel pulled me from my thoughts when she whispered "Meega know what youga thinking Stitch, and weega going to bed. Nada good idea with Lilo in the room." "Yea. Oketaka. Good night boojiboo." "Good night boojiboo." And the two fell asleep after a very awkward day, but neither one of them new that they both enjoyed it.

Hope you enjoyed! Until next time!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated this in almost a week! **

***Warning. There is a lemon in this chapter. This is my first lemon so I'm sorry that it's not the best. **

Both awoke in each others arms with happy thoughts. They both never wanted the moment to end, but of course that didn't happen when Nani yelled "Breakfast! Get of bed Lilo and Stitch!"

"Good morning boojiboo." Angel said as she gave Stitch a kiss on the nose.

"Good morning. How did youga sleep?"  
"Great. Do youga have any plans for today?"  
"Nada. None that meega can think of."

"Well, youga want to go to the beach?"  
"Oketaka. Let's eat first though. I'm starving!"

After they finished eating and packing what the two needed for the beach, which wasn't much, Stitch told Lilo that they were going to the beach, and offered for her to come along. "Lilo, weega are going to the beach. Would youga like to come?"

"Sorry Stitch. I've got to practice hula for the upcoming dance. Maybe tomorrow."  
"Oketaka. See you later!" As they approached the beach Stitch put on his floaties.

"I still can't believe Jumba hasn't invented something that will make you be able to swim instead of having to wear those things."  
"I don't really mind." As soon as Stitch was about to run into the beach, he grabbed Angel's arm and pulled her behind a, tackling her to the ground. As soon as they landed on the ground, Stitch kissed her passionately. Angel was not just surprised by the kiss, but by what means it took to get her on the ground. Nonetheless, she eagerly kissed back. After a few minutes, they broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"Let's continue this back at my house." Angel said with a seductive smirk. Stitch knew exactly what she was thinking and shook his head up and down, giving Angel one more kiss before they went out into the water. After a few hours at the beach, it was getting dark.  
"Boojiboo, what are we going to do for dinner?"  
"Meega will fix some dinner while youga go tell Lilo that you're spending the night at meega's house.

"Oketaka boojiboo."  
Stitch then went back home and found Lilo. "Lilo, meega going to spend night at boojiboo's house, oketaka."  
"Okay Stitch. Wait, what will you do about dinner?"  
"Boojiboo is going to fix some."  
"Okay then. Just be back tomorrow morning." Lilo said with a smirk.

Stitch blushed as she smirked and said "Oketaka. Bye!" Stitch was nearing Angel's, and boy was he nervous. As he walked into Angel's house, he was greeted with her Angel cooking dinner.

As he walked in, she said to him "Dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes, so just watch TV or something." So that's exactly what he did. After that fifteen minutes, Angel called him "Dinner boojiboo." As they were finishing up dinner, Stitch helped clean up. "Want to watch a movie?"  
"Ih. Which?"  
After deciding and watching the movie, things started to get interesting. Angel tackled Stitch, and they started making out. Both of their tongues exploring as much they could. After they broke the kiss, Stitch whispered "Wanna continue this upstairs?"  
"Ih."

**Warning. Lemon ahead! **

Picking Angel up bridal style, he went up to her bedroom. As they neared the bed, he tripped, and dropped Angel while landing on top of her. Stitch instantly kissed her passionately while rubbing her breasts. As her nipples started to become hard, he took them into his mouth, sucking as hard as he could. This made Angel moan like crazy. Stitch looked down and noticed she was becoming very wet, and started to finger her. Angel could just about scream from the pleasure. Angel also noticed that his dick was now unsheathed. Without another thought, she grabbed it, and started to stroke him. This made Stitch stop fingering her and started to moan as well. "Angel I'm going to cum soon!" This made her stop, and Stitch whimpered slightly.

"Not yet."  
Stitch knew what that meant. He aligned his dick with her vagina. "This is going to hurt. Are you sure?"  
"I know, and of course I'm sure."  
That was all Stitch needed. He slowly pushed into her tight vagina and started to thrust. Angel screamed slightly, but not from pleasure. At that sound, Stitch started to pull out of her, making Angel have a puzzled look on her face.  
"Why did you-"  
"I don't want to hurt you." Stitch said as his dropped.

"Stitch, I can take it."  
Stitch's ears then shot up, and he started to thrust back into her. After a few more thrusts, Angel's pain was immediately replaced with pleasure. "Ohh Stitch! Faster harder!" Stitch then amped it up and started to go faster and faster. Both of them started to feel something build up inside of them. After a few more thrusts, Stitch nor Angel could hold it any longer.

"ANGEL!"

"STITCH!"  
And they both released at the same time. Shot after shot after shot of cum leaked from Stitch's dick into Angel. Neither of them could believe how good that felt. Stitch pulled out of Angel, both of them panting hard.

"I love you Stitch."  
"I love you too Angel."  
And the two fell into a deep sleep.

**Well hope you enjoyed! I'm going to be doing another StitchxAngel but let me know if you still want me to continue this story, or end it here. Until next time! **


End file.
